The following Patent Literature 1 discloses that a spacer is interposed between a diaphragm and an electrode facing the diaphragm, for providing a space between the electrode and the diaphragm. The following Patent Literature 2 discloses that nonwoven fabric is interposed between a diaphragm and an electrode facing the diaphragm, so that the diaphragm is spaced apart from the electrode.